futureamericafandomcom-20200214-history
2016 United States Presidential Election
The 2016 United States Presidential Election, taking place on 8 November 2016, was the 58th quadrennial presidential election in the United States of America. The election saw former First Lady, Secretary of State, and Democratic Senator from New York Hillary Rodham Clinton run against former Republican Governor of Florida Jeb Bush in a widely-publicized 'rematch' between the prominent Bush and Clinton political families (former President Bill Clinton had defeated incumbent George H. W. Bush in the 1992 election). After a round of largely-contested primaries and a hard-fought general campaign, Clinton defeated Bush in a landslide, claiming 362 of the 538 electoral votes allocated throughout the states and the District of Columbia. A long-time favorite among members of the Democratic Party and the runner-up in the 2008 Presidential Election Democratic Primaries, Hillary Clinton secured her party's nomination without major opposition. Choosing Governor of Maryland Martin O'Malley as her running mate, Clinton was able to start campaigning in the general election long before her Republican opponent due to her uncontested primary victory. Meanwhile, Jeb Bush, as one of many potential presidential candidates from the Republican Party, became involved in a hard-fought primary campaign, running against other prominent Republican figures including New Jersey Governor Chris Christie, Texas Governor Rick Perry, neurosurgeon Ben Carson, and Texas Senator Ted Cruz. After being declared victorious at the Republican National Convention in Cleveland, Ohio, Bush chose Christie as his running mate and began a vigorous campaign for the presidency. Republican pundits often accredited Bush's distinctive loss in the general election as partially due to a lack of support from those affiliated with the Tea Party Movement, who, after the primary elections, instead focused funds and efforts around rallying for Republican Kentucky Senator Rand Paul as a possible choice for the 2020 nomination. Clinton would proceed to win the election against Bush decisively, winning 64.5% of the popular vote, as well as more than twice the amount of electoral votes as her opponent. After her victory, Clinton would receive instantaneous and widespread international recognition due to her being the first female President of the United States - for the first time, a woman would be in control of the world's most economically, technologically, and militarily advanced nation in the world. Clinton was also the sixteenth president affiliated with the Democratic Party, as well as the second-oldest president and seventh to have served previously as the Secretary of State. Nominations Democratic Party Candidates * Hillary Rodham Clinton, Former U.S. Senator from New York * Joe Biden, Vice President of the United States from Delaware * Bernie Sanders, U.S. Senator from Vermont * Martin O'Malley, Former Governor of Maryland * Jim Webb, Former U.S. Senator from Virginia * Howard Dean, former Governor of Vermont * Joe Manchin, U.S. Senator from West Virginia * Steve Bullock, Governor of Montana * Luis Gutiérrez, Former U.S. Representative from Illinois * Russ Feingold, Former U.S. Senator from Wisconsin * Antonio Villaraigosa, Former Mayor of Los Angeles, California * Brian Schweitzer, Former Governor of Montana * William H. McRaven, Former Commander of the United States Special Operations Command from Texas * Janet Napolitano, Former Governor of Arizona * Ed Rendell, Former Governor of Pennsylvania 2016clinton.jpg| Hillary Rodham Clinton - Former First Lady of the United States, Former United States Secretary of State, Former United States Senator from New York 2016biden.jpg| Joe Biden - Vice President of the United States, Former United States Senator from Delaware 2016sanders.jpg| Bernie Sanders - United States Senator from Vermont, Former United States Representative from Vermont, Former Mayor of Burlington 2016omalley.jpg| Martin O'Malley - Former Governor of Maryland, Former Mayor of Baltimore 2016webb.jpg| Jim Webb - Former United States Senator from Virginia, Former United States Secretary of the Navy 2016dean.jpg| Howard Dean - Former Chairman of the Democratic National Committee, Former Governor of Vermont 2016manchin.jpg| Joe Manchin - United States Senator from West Virginia, Former Governor of West Virginia 2016bullock.jpg| Steve Bullock - Governor of Montana, Former Attorney General of Montana 2016gutierrez.jpg| Luis Gutiérrez - Former United States Representative from Illinois 2016feingold.jpg| Russ Feingold - United States Special Representative for the African Great Lakes Region, Former United States Senator from Wisconsin 2016villaraigosa.jpg| Antonio Villaraigosa - Former Mayor of Los Angeles 2016schweitzer.jpg| Brian Schweitzer - Former Governor of Montana 2016mcraven.jpg| William H. McRaven - Retired Admiral and Former Commander of the United States Special Operations Command 2016napolitano.jpg| Janet Napolitano - President of the University of California, Former Secretary of the Department of Homeland Security, Former Governor of Arizona 2016rendell.jpg| Ed Rendell - Former Governor of Pennsylvania, Former Mayor of Philadelphia Republican Party * Jeb Bush, Former Governor of Florida * Paul Ryan, U.S. Representative from Wisconsin * Rand Paul, U.S. Senator from Kentucky * Marco Rubio, U.S. Senator from Florida * Ben Carson, Retired Neurosurgeon from Maryland * Mike Pence, Governor of Indiana * Chris Christie, Governor of New Jersey * Ted Cruz, U.S. Senator from Texas * Rick Perry, Former Governor of Texas * Michelle Bachmann, Former U.S. Representative from Minnesota * Lindsay Graham, U.S. Senator from South Carolina * Bob Corker, U.S. Senator from Tennessee * George Pataki, Former Governor of New York * John R. Bolton, Former U.S. Ambassador to the United Nations * Allen West, Former U.S. Representative from Florida rncbush.jpg| Jeb Bush - Former Governor of Florida, Former Secretary of Commerce of Florida rncryan.jpg| Paul Ryan - United States Representative from Wisconsin, Former Vice Presidential Nominee rncpaul.jpg| Rand Paul - United States Senator from Kentucky rncrubio.jpg| Marco Rubio - United States Senator from Florida, Former Speaker of the Florida House of Representatives rnccarson.jpg| Ben Carson - Author and Retired Neurosurgeon at John Hopkins Hospital rncpence.jpg| Mike Pence - Governor of Indiana, Former United States Representative from Indiana rncchristie.jpg| Chris Christie - Governor of New Jersey, Former United States Attorney for the District of New Jersey rnccruz.jpg| Ted Cruz - United States Senator from Texas, Former Solicitor General of Texas rncperry.jpg| Rick Perry - Former Governor of Texas, Lieutenant Governor of Texas rncbachmann.jpg| Michelle Bachmann - Former United States Representative from Minnesota rncgraham.jpg| Lindsay Graham - United States Senator from South Carolina, Former United States Representative from South Carolina rnccorker.jpg| Bob Corker - United States Senator from Tennessee, Former Mayor of Chattanooga, Tennessee rncpataki.jpg| George Pataki - Former Governor of New York, Former Mayor of Peekskill, New York rncbolton.jpg| John R. Bolton - Former United States Ambassador to the United Nations, Former Under Secretary of State for Arms Control and International Security Affairs rncwest.jpg| Allen West - Former United States Representative from Florida Category:Elections